It is known that such rotating missiles are launched and guided towards their target (for example a tank) by means of a firing post, stationed at a fixed post, provided with a picture-taking apparatus and with a display. Thus, an operator can observe on said display the successive images of the scene in which said target lies, which images are addressed to said display by said picture-taking apparatus and which serve the operator in guiding said missile towards the target.
Such a system has the drawback that the missile itself appears on said images, so that the flames and/or the smoke emitted by its motor partially hide said scene, this possibly hampering the accuracy of the guidance of said missile.
To attempt to remedy such a drawback, it would be possible to imagine, by analogy with certain missiles stabilized in roll over their trajectory, mounting a camera aboard said rotating missile. However, it would then be indispensable to provide a roll-stabilized platform to receive said camera. However, the cost of a stabilized platform such as this is significant and it would not accord with common sense to use one on board a missile whose destruction is inevitable on first use.